Walking Dead: Say the Word
"Say the Word" is the fifth episode of season three of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Gregory Nicotero and written by Angela Kang. It first aired on the AMC network on Sunday, November 11th, 2012. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Actress Sarah Wayne Callies is still listed amongst the main cast members of the series even though her character, Lori Grimes, was killed off in episode 3x04, "Killer Within". * Actress Melissa McBride is credited as a guest star in this episode, but her character, Carol Peletier, does not actually appear in the episode itself. * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead directed by Greg Nicotero. He previously directed "Judge, Jury, Executioner". His next episode is "I Ain't a Judas". * This is the third episode of The Walking Dead written by Angela Kang. She previously wrote "Judge, Jury, Executioner". Her next episode is "I Ain't a Judas". * This is the second appearance of Tim. He appeared last in "Walk With Me". * This is the second appearance of Rowan. She appeared last in "Walk With Me". * This is the second appearance of Crowley. He appeared last in "Walk With Me". * Andrew Lincoln does not speak a word of dialogue throughout the entire episode until the very end when he says "Hello" into the telephone. * This is quite possibly the very first example of zombie pit-fighting seen in a live-action television series. Allusions * The song that is playing when The Governor and Andrea first walk into the arena is "Saturday Night Special" by southern rock band Lynyrd Skynyrd. * During the zombie fight scenes in the arena, Baby Bee's "Love Bug" can be heard playing. Bloopers * Quotes * The Governor: Hey, hey. Where are you going? * Andrea: What the hell is this? * The Governor: Well, it's a way to blow off steam. * Andrea: Blow off steam? You go for a jog to blow off steam. This is...this is sick. * The Governor: Well, look around. Everyone's having a great time. * Andrea: It's barbaric. * The Governor: It's staged. Yeah, we uh, we pull out the biters' teeth. It's just all for show. * Andrea: That's crazy. This is your reason for keeping walkers around? * The Governor: People need entertainment. * Andrea: So your solution is gladiator fighting? * The Governor: We're reducing these things, we're controlling them. We're shining a light on the monster under the bed. It's fun. It makes people feel better about the whole thing. * Andrea: It's a slippery slope. You're teaching them that walkers aren't dangerous. * The Governor: We're teaching them not to be afraid. .... * Daryl Dixon: She got a name yet? * Carl Grimes: Not yet. I was thinking, maybe Sophia? Then there's Carol too. Andrea, Amy. Jacqui, Patricia. Or... Lori, I don't know. * Daryl Dixon: Yeah, you like that, huh? Little Ass Kicker. What, that's a good name right? .... * Hershel Greene: Let me see the baby. * Daryl Dixon: What are we going to feed it, do we got anything a baby can eat? * Hershel Greene: The good news is she looks healthy, but she needs formula, and soon or she won't survive. * Daryl Dixon: Nope. No way, not her. We ain't losing no one else, I'm going for a run. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2012/Episodes